Little Sister
by PhantomSnape01
Summary: Snape finds out about a younger sibling. Who he has to take in. But can he take care of a little girl
1. Chapter 1

**All the characters, except for Sasha, belong to J.K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. **

**Chapter I**

It had been at least six years since he had last seen or heard from his family. But he wasn't surprised when he got a letter from St.Mungo's informing him of his mother's death. He shook his head as he placed the parchment in his robe pocket; he felt no emotions for Eileen Danielle Prince Snape. She was a nobody to him, just the person that brought him into this horrible, worthless world. It had read cause of death, suicide. He chuckled; he had always known she was going to do herself in. He took the letter back out, and read the bottom.

We would also like to inform you that you are the sole relative of Mrs.Snape's five-year-old daughter, Sasha Christine Snape, and are granted complete guardian ship of this minor, until she reaches the age of eighteen years of age. She will be at Hippogriff station at 10:00 a.m. on Wednesday. 

He coughed as he finished reading it. He had a sister, and a five year old at that. Then, as he thought about it, that didn't surprise him either. Why would they want their lovely, prefect daughter to know about their mistake of a son? His father had finally been arrested for abuse after he hospitalized six men after they got in a bar fight.

He was brought back to the present by the head master, calling his name.

"Don't bother, Albus. He's in his own little world." He heard Minerva chuckle. He shook his head before turning his attention to the much older wizard.

"Yes, Headmaster?" he asked, putting the letter away. "So, what's the news?" the man replied, gesturing the potion master's raven, which was perched on an unlit candle. He shooed it away, and watched as it flew out the window.

"My mother died." He answered, as if she was pet, not his mother. "Oh, Severus. I'm sorry." The headmaster exclaimed. Severus looked up at him.

"Why? She was just my mother, not the Minister of Magic." He snapped back. The teachers were silent as he sat there poking at his food, as usual.

"I need a couple days off, headmaster. I have to go pick my little sister up from the train station." He continued, ignoring their stares.

"Sister?" Sprout asked, sitting her fork down, "we didn't know you had a sister."

"Neither did I." He answered, standing up. "All the time, you need, dear boy." The old man replied, as his younger college disappeared through the staff door.

The station clock read 10:10. The train was late and he was tired and frustrated. He didn't have time for this nonsense. He sat down on a nearby bench and crossed his arms in front of his chest. A whistle sounded nearby as the train pulled in and came to a screeching stop. He watched as men and women stepped off, some carrying bags or packages. He was expecting a cute little girl in a pink dress and her hair done up in bows or something. But the child that stepped off the train was anything but. She was small and thin, and her faded dark long sleeve dress didn't fit her properly. She had long black hair, it had a slight wavy to it and it hung her face, covering her eyes. She looked around, before staring straight at him. He walked over slowly, unsure of her.

"Sasha?" he asked, staring down at her. She looked up at him, through her hair and nodded. He could tell she was frightened, and usually he enjoyed terrifying children, but, now, he felt slightly ashamed. He kneeled down to her level and pushed her hair back out of her face. She had an adorable face; the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen and their mother's small button nose. She was pale completed. She stared at him, as if afraid to talk.

"I'm Severus, your… brother." He explained, trying the word out for the first time.

"I know. Mummy told me about you." She replied, speaking for the first time. She spoke in a hushed whisper. He smiled.

"We better get going," he muttered, straightening up," if we're going to get back to the school before dinner." Her eyes lit up as he said school.

"You work at a school?" she asked, straining her neck to look up at his face. He nodded.

"I'm a teacher, and I live there during the year." He replied. "Really? What do you teach?" she asked again, as they started walking to the rear of the train to collect her belongings.

"Potions." He answered. She smiled. It seemed they had more in common then their DNA and appearance.

"You like potions?" he asked, as he picked up her luggage. She nodded and followed at him, having to trot to keep up with his long strides.

"What other subjects do you like?" he asked again, as they walked through the barrier onto the muggle platform. She quiet and bowed her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her go back to the frightened little girl from before.

"You promise not to get mad?" she asked, looking up at him, there were tears in his eyes. He cocked his head to one side.

"Sasha, why would I get mad?" he asked her, kneeling down again. "Daddy said our kind are children of the devil, and enjoying such an art was a sin." She explained. He bowed his head slightly. Their father had told him that too, when he was a child.

"The dark arts." He whispered, looking back into her eyes. She nodded and started crying. He was thankful the muggle station was almost deserted. It was a weekday and all the adults were at work and the children at school.

"May I tell you a secret?" he asked her, wiping her face with a handkerchief. She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"That's my favorite subject too." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and smiled again. He smiled back.

"Come, or we'll miss the train." He continued. She nodded as he stood up. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. His first instinct was to pull away, but instead he squeezed hers back. They didn't talk again, until they were half way home.

"Mummy talked about you all the time." She muttered, out of the blue. He looked up from his book.

"She did, what did she say?" he asked, looking at her. "That she was proud of you, and that you deserved a better life then you had." She answered. He smiled. Maybe he was wrong about his mother; maybe she did care what had happened to him. He turned back to his book, as the train rumbled down the tracks.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking out the window. "Hogsmeade, and then Hogwarts." He replied, turning the page. She was quiet the rest of the way as she looked out the window.

"It's pretty out here." She muttered, as he helped her off onto the platform. He nodded and picked up her bag.

**

* * *

**

"We're going to go eat first, and then to the school." He explained, as they walked down the road to the Hog's head. He opened the door for her and followed her inside. It was almost empty, because the usual drunks were at work or home. The lady who owned the bar smiled at the little girl as she tried to sit on the barstool.

"Who is this little one, professor?" she asked, as he helped her up. He smiled and sat down beside her.

"My little sister, Sasha." He replied, seeing the look on the bartender's face. She smiled and nodded.

"So what can I get you, Ms.Snape?" she asked, leaning down in front of the little girl; who looked up at him. " I can get anything?" she asked. He nodded in reply. She shrugged her shoulders. The bartender smiled.

"I'll come back, once you've decided. But can I bring you anything to drink?" she asked Severus. He nodded, "two butterbeers." She nodded and left. Sasha looked at the menu.

"Can you read?" he asked, as she tried to sound out the words. "A little." She replied, sitting the menu down.

"Do you want me to order for you?" he asked again. She nodded and laid her chin on her arm, clicking her teeth.

"What do you like?" he muttered, picking up her menu. She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him. He looked back at the menu.

"Can I have ice cream?" she asked, looking up at him. He cocked his eyebrow. "You want ice cream for lunch?" he said, looking confused.

"Yes sir." She answered. "Alright, ice cream it is. But I think I'll stick to the traditional meal." He muttered, looking back at the menu. She nodded and looked around.

"Why is it so dark in here?" she asked, turning around on her stool. "It helps people relax after a hard days work." He replied.

"Do you drink?" she asked, looking back at him. "Yes," he started. Fear filled her eyes and she turned paler.

"But only on special occasions and only one glass of wine." He added, hoping to calm her. She relaxed.

"I've never been drunk." He said, tapping her on the nose. She smiled and jumped down. "Where are you going?" he asked, watching her.

"Where is the bathroom?" she asked, looking around. "Over there." He answered. She disappeared through the door.

"She's a cutie, are you sure she's related to you?" the bar tender asked, sitting their drinks down in front of him. He smirked.

"According to my mother and St. Mungo." He answered. She smiled and wiped the counter down.

"She does look like you, Professor Snape." She said, He nodded and looked back at the menu. He smirked and nodded


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reveiws. This story is set during the trio's years, so they'll show up soon. **

**Chapter II**

Sasha soon returned and he had to help her back up on to the stool. She looked around as if she had never been in a wizard tavern before. He watched as she swirled her stool around.

"Do that long enough, you'll become dizzy and there won't be any need to eat anything." he muttered, stopping her. She smiled weakly and blushed.

"Sorry." she apologized, turning so she was facing the bar again. He nodded and turned back to the menu. She peeked over his shoulder.

"You still haven't decided on what you want?" she asked, leaning on her elbows. He shook his head.

:"I usually don't eat lunch." he replied, sitting it down on the bar. She sipped her drink and stretched. She looked bored and her yawning didn't help. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't have to get anything, if you don't want." she informed, looking up at him. He shrugged and leaned on his elbows as well. The bartender returned and laughed.

"There is no way denying you two are related." she commented, drying a glass. Sasha grinned and sat up straight. The bartender sat the glass down and put her hands on the bar.

"So have we decided what we want?" she asked.

"One bowl of ice cream." Professor Snape replied. She nodded.

"What flavor?" she asked again. He looked down at the little girl. She scartched her head as she thought.

"Strawberry." she chimed after a few minutes. He shook his head.

"There is one thing we don't have in common. I hate strawberry. Chocolate is my favorite." he muttered, when the baretender sat the bowl in front of her.

"I hate chocolate." the little girl replied.

He paid the bartender when she was finished. She followed behind him as they left. It had started to snow again. Soon, her cheeks were pink and so was her nose.

"Are you cold?" he asked, as they walked. She shook her head no and skipped to keep up with his long strides.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, watchign her bottom lip quiver. She shook her head again. She was stubborn and proud, just like him; and she liked potions. They would get along fine; he was already quite fond of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for the reveiws and suggestments. Here is chapter III, so enjoy. _**

**Chapter III**

She seemed nervous, and sort of became the little girl he had first met at the train station. She looked up at him and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Don't worry, Love. It's not that scary and I'll protect you." he muttered, stroking her hair softly. She took a deep breath and followed him inside, still holding his hand. She seemed even more amazed then she was at Hogsmeade.

"What do you think?" he asked, smirking at the expression on her face. She turned her gaze on him and smiled weakly.

"It's big." she muttered. He sat her bags down in the foyer, and creaked his back.

"Come , you can Headmaster Dumbledore." he said, starting to walk off. She looked confused and looked back at her bags. He smirked.

"Don't worry, the house elves will get them adn take them to my chambers." he explained, holding out his hand for her. She stood there a few more seconds, before running to her bag and taking out a doll and running back to him.

"Who's that?" he asked, taking the doll from her to look at it. It was old, probably an old baby keepsake. It had dirty, matted brown hair and faded black eyes; it's worn dress was probably once bright pink, but had faded over the years.

"Her name isDanielle. I've had her since I was born. Mummy gave it to me." she informed, taking it back and holding it in her right arm. He nodded and started walking again.

The halls were deserted, classes, thankfully. She still seemed nervous, tense. He stopped in front of the gargoyle and said the password, Gumdrops. He started walking up the steps, until he noticed she wasn't following.

"What is it?" heasked, turning to look at her.

"What if he doesn't like me?" she whispered, shuffling form one foot to another. He took a deep breath and kneeled down to her level.

"Don't you worry, Albus likes everyone, trust me." he commented, lifting her chin with her fingers. She smiled and rubbed her eyes. He smiled back and, suddenly, picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

"Put me down." she squealed, laughing and hitting him on the back, softly. He sat her down and knocked on the office door. He helped her brush her hair back out of her face.

"Come in." the old headmaster chimed from inside. Professor Snape opened the door and ushered her in, in front of him. She grabbed onto his hand. Dumbledore stood up and walked over to her.

"Hello, you must be Sasha. I've been very excited to meet you." he said, holding out his hand for her to shake. She gulped and looked up at her brother. He nodded and nudged her with his knee. She smiled and shook the old man's hand.

"This is my employer, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Snape introduced.

"Oh, Severus. No need to be so formal. It's Albus." The old wizard corrected, "You're brother can never seem to call me that, though. He's so up tight and tense. But I bet you can change that." he chuckled, ruffling her hair. She smirked and blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here is chapter four. Enjoy and reveiw._**

**Chapter IV**

"I like him." she chimed as they made their way to his private chambers. He smirked

"I knew you would." he asnwered, walking down the stairs to the dungeons. The corridor was lit and the torches casted shaodws on the wall. His classroom door was closed. He wordered who was covering his classes. He stopped at a tapertsy and pulled it back.

"Salazar's blood." he muttered. He felt the wards disappear and his door unlock. He opened it and led her in. His private sitting room was dark until he turned on some lights. There were three giant book cases, filled to the brim with any kind of book. There were two wingback chairs in front of the unlit fire and an old coffee table; where a stack of books and papers sat.

"It's dark, it's like that pub we went to in Hogsmeade." she informed, looking around.

"Same reason,too. I spend my time here usually to relax and rest." he muttered, removing his cloak and taking hers. He put them in the closet and closed the door. He walked over to another door, which led into another hallway.

"This is my room," he announced, stopping at the first door, "the next one is my private study, no one is allowed in here, not even Dumbledore." She followed him down the hall, as he talked to her.

"And this is your room." he contuinued. He opened the door and turned on the light. There was a twin bed with a simple grey comforter and white sheets, a small desk, a wardrobe and a bookcase.

"I didn't know what you liked, so. But we could get you some toys and books if you like." He explained, standing in the door way as she looked around. She touched the desk and the wardrobe.

"So, what do you think?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's perfect." she replied, running and hugging him tightly around the waist.

* * *

**_Sorry, that this chapter is so short. I couldn't think of anything to write. The next one will be better, I promise. But keep reveiwing and the next chapter the golden trio will make an entrance. Just be pateint. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_** Here is chapter V, for all those you begged for it. Please review soon.**_

**Chapter V**

He sat in his chair, staring at a photograph; there was a young woman and a man about ten years older, standing beside her. She had long black hair and blue eyes; the man had brown hair, ebony eyes, and hooked nose. She was holding a tiny baby with black hair; he was wrapped in a blue blanket. It was the only picture he had of his parents. Most of them had been destroyed in a house fire when he was six. He laid it down on the table and leaned back. The only light came from a oil lamp on the table beside him. He was tired, but he didn't feel like sleeping. Sasha had gone to bed about three hours ago, leaving him to think about that day's events. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"What amI doing? I can't raise a kid. I hate kids." he muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes. He needed to think this through, before moving forward with anything. He stood up and walked over to one of the bookshelves. He took an old book down, bound in brown leather: The Prince Family History. His grandfather had given it to him in his will. He sat back down, flipping through the dusty old pages.

"What are you reading?" Sasha asked, standing the hallway doorframe. He didn't look up from the book.

"I thought you were in bed, Sasha." he muttered, turning a page. She walked toward him ans shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't sleep." she answered, leaning on the arm rest. She was wearing one of his old dark gray short sleeveT-shirts, it was too for her and the sleeves reached all the way down to her wrists. Her hair was tangled and matted.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

"Just remembering." he replied, smirking and looking over at her.

"Remembering what?" she asked again. He shrugged and closed the book. He picked her up and sat her in his lap. She leaned against his chest and yawned.

"You're not even ready for bed." she explained, looking at his attire. He nodded and took another deep breath.

"I usually stay up late, to think." he replied, stroking her hair out of her face. She smiled and hugged him around the neck. It surprised and he didn't know what to do. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, gently.

"Are you going back to work tomorrow?" she asked, yawning again.

"No, tomorrow is Saturday, the weekend." he proclaimed.

"But we're going to go eat in the Great Hall for breakfast, so you can meet the other professors." he added. She smiled and yawned once again. He smirked.

"I think it's time we both went to bed, don't you?" He muttered, picking her up and carrying her to her room for the second time. He laid her down and tucked her.

"Good night, Sasha." he whispered, walking to the door. She nodded and snuggled under the covers.

"I love you, Severus." she whispered; her eyes closed. He smiled and closed the door, leaving it open a crack.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I forgot to mention, this during the trio's third year because all the other years Snape seemed alittle too mean to be a bigger brother. So Lupin is in this one._**

**Chapter VI**

He woke at the usual time, around 5:45. He yawned and stretched. His room was dark until he turned on the bedside lamp. It was still dim, since his chambers were in the dungeon. He stood up and stretched again; he was getting old. It seemed like every bone in his ached. He dressed and brushed once through his hair; he looked tired and sickly. He closed his bedroom door and walked to his sister's room; the door was shut. He opened it to find a made bed and the bedside lamp was on.

"Sasha?" he called, walking into the room; it was empty. He closed the door behind him and walked to the hall bathroom. He knocked on the door; there was no reply and light wasn't on. The hall door was open though. He walked into the sitting room.

"Sasha?" he called again. There still wasn't a reply. He turned on the light and looked around. She was laying in his chair, curled up, asleep. She was holding her doll and a kid's book.

He kneeled down and and stroked her hair. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked at him and yawned again. He smirked and cocked his eyebrow.

"Good morning." he said, chuckling softly. She smiled weakly and stretched.

"I'm sorry. I woke up and you were still asleep. So I decided to sit here and wait." she explained, seeming uneasy.

"That's quite alright. How long have you been up?" he asked, moving to sit on the edge of the coffee table.

"Two hours." she replied, sitting up straight.

"Wow, you beat me." he teased, patting her on the knee. He took the book from her and read the title.

"Cinderella?" he read, looking at her oddly. She grinned and took it back.

"It's my favorite." she explained, dusting off the cover.

"Oh, I see." he laughed. He stood up and walked to the book shelf.

"When is breakfast?" she asked, sitting the book down.

"Seven." he answered, taking a thin old book down from the forth shelf. He handed it to her. The title read **"Puss in Boots"**. She looked confused.

"My favorite." he replied. She walked back to the chair and sat down.

"Can I read it?" she asked. He nodded.

Part two 

The corridors were empty again, everyone was probably already in the great hall. She followed beside him, haveing to skip to keep up. He led her through the teacher entrance, behidn the staff table. She held back, just like she did with the headmaster.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked, holding her doll. he took a deep breath and kneeled down to her level.

"We went through this with the headmaster, remember?" he asked. She nodded.

"And that turned out fine. So will this." he added, taking her hand. She smiled and followed him. A couple of the teachers turned to look, but there was nothing attract attention from the students. She hid behidn his leg as he walked to his chair and sat down. He pulled out the empty chair besdie him and helped her up.

"Hello. You must be Sasha. I'm Professor Sprout." The older, chubby witch introduced, smiling at the little girl. She smiled back and grabbed his arm tightly.

"Don't worry, Sasha. It's alright." he whispered, patting her hair.

"She's adorable, Severus." Prof. Sprout commented, looking at him. He nodded and pryed her hands off his arm. She let go, but still seemed uneasy.

"Hello, Sasha. I'm Prof. Lupin. It's nice to meet you." The werewolf said, leaning over so he could past Prof. Sprout.

"Hi." she replied, her voice barely more then a whisper.

"Who's the little girl?"Harry asked, looking at the table. Ronshrugged and returned back to his plate. Hermione looked up and then turned to look at them.

"That might be Prof. Snape's little sister, Sasha, I think. I heard a couple of the professors talking about it yesterday." she said, eating her eggs.

"You'rejoking." Ron said,forgetting about his food.

"Are you sure, she looks too cute to be related to the bat of the dungeons." one of the Patel twins asked.

"I thinkso." she replied.

"They do lookalike." Harry muttered, turning back around.


	7. Chapter 7

_**It's been**_ **_awhile since i written. SO i apologize. please forgive. this one is short and this was all i could think of_**

They spent Sunday in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore had chosen him, to escort the students there with the help of Lupin, of course. Sasha never left his side, except when he pushed her ahead, but she always found her way back to his side.

"This might be good for you, Severus." Lupin muttered as they walked down the street.

"When did I give you permission to use my first name, Lupin? And what are you talking about?" he snapped back, as Sasha looked through the window into Honeydukes. Lupin laughed.

"You need to relax. We're colleagues and peers. And having to take a care of a small child might loosen you up." The werewolf replied. Snape rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for this. It was too cold and his fingers were numb.

"I'm going to get Albus for this." He muttered under his breath, as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Can I get some candy, Russ?" Sasha asked, pulling on his cloak. He nodded and handed her some money. He waited as she disappeared into Honeydukes. He still wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. He took a breath watching his breath turn into mist right in front of him.

"Prof. Snape?" Draco asked, stopping in front of him. His two goons, Crab and Goyle stood behind him.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" he replied, closing his eyes as he leaned against the building.

"I was wondering. Who is that little kid following you around all of a sudden?" the little slytherin asked. His head of house took another deep breath and looked at him.

"She is my little sister." He finally answered. Draco looked at his two henchmen.

"Where is Ms. Parkinson?" Prof. Snape asked, realizing the annoying girl was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know. I don't think she came." He replied. The three boys hurried off, disappearing into the crowd. She finally came out and stood beside him.

"What took you so long?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I didn't know what I wanted." She replied, licking her sucker.

"Where is my change?" he asked, holding out his hand. She handed it to him.


End file.
